In current process integration (PI) architecture, different consumer and provider systems implementing business applications, processes, tools, and frameworks use both inbound and outbound interfaces, for example web services, function calls, file uploads, and the like to provide integration between the different systems. The use of different interfaces often results in a lack of knowledge exposure for integration scenarios across different systems; insufficient business process documentation; lack of a common application programming model, configuration, and monitoring framework; lack of harmonized versioning and interface extensibility; different models, procedures, and tools across business applications; imprecise definitions of interfaces and scenarios; a lack of a defined link between inbound and outbound interfaces; and the like. As a result, total cost-of-development and total cost-of-ownership increases for both consumers and providers. This increases financial risk, loss of business, inefficiencies, the need to expend organizational resources that could be put to other productive uses, and the possibility of errors affecting the organization's financial stability and desirability.